White Picket Fence
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Serena and Mamoru AU. Serena finds her fiance cheating on her on her wedding day and falls into a depression. Enter Darien. Cute and short one-shot.


**AN: Hey everyone! Here is yet another Sailor Moon story. I found it today and thought I'd post it. Other stories will be updated soon. Here is a one-shot for your patient waiting! Enjoy!**

Serena Tsukino ran through the chapel halls as tears poured down her face. Both hands holding her crinoline dress up while she ran. Today, was supposed to be perfect; the most memorable day of her life. Today, all her dreams were supposed to come true. Well, at least one thing was coming true; she would always remember this day, the day that her world crashed all around her.

Running towards her car, she quickly got in and floored the pedal. The car made a squealing noise as it shot forward, leaving all the painful memories of what she'd just seen behind her. After awhile of blindly driving, she pulled the car over to the side of the road and gave into convulsing, gut-wrenching sobs.

Why was the happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? She'd thought everything had been going great between her and her fiancé, but boy had she been wrong. Just moments before saying, 'I do', she had found her future husband kissing some woman in a back room of the church. Tears came to her eyes once again as she relived that memory.

What had he planned on doing? Keep this whole charade up their entire marriage? Lead her to believe that she was his only love? Or had he planned on telling her today, on their wedding day, at the alter, that he had found someone else to love and cherish. Serena couldn't even think about it. It was too painful.

After hours of sitting in her car, she finally got the courage to go home. Once there, she wasted no time in getting into bed, still in her wedding gown, and crying herself to sleep.

Soon, days became weeks and weeks become months, these days coming and going without much change. Serena had gone into a depression spell and refused to talk to anyone, even those who only wanted to offer their condolences and support. The only person she would tolerate was her mother and that was only because they shared a close bond. Her house had become a mess, much like her life, with take-out containers and empty pizza boxes strewn about. She hadn't left her house since that day when her dreams failed her.

Throughout the entire ordeal, her mother had been there trying to help her. She'd given Serena the first week to mope and wallow in her pain, before stepping in and trying to convince her to move on with her life. The past few weeks, her urging had become more and more frequent and Serena didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't want to worry her mom, but she didn't feel ready to move on just yet. She wasn't sure if leaving her safe and comforting house was the right thing for her right now, but if that stopped her mom from worrying about her, she would do what she must.

So the next morning, after showing and getting dressed in clean clothes, she left the house and drove to the local supermarket. She was almost done, when she accidentally bumped into someone near the produce section. Turning around, she was faced with the most handsome eyes she'd ever seen.

After striking up a polite conversation, the man, who had introduced himself as Darien, had asked her if she wanted to go get some coffee with him. Without thinking of the past few months and without thinking about her cheating ex-fiancé, she said yes.

One simple coffee outing soon developed into a stronger and more serious relationship than either of them had been ready for. But after months of fun and romance, the two slowly embraced the idea of its seriousness.

On the anniversary of their sixth month together, Darien took Serena out to a romantic restaurant, much to what they were used to. After eating, the couple decided to take a stroll out by the lake.

Once a good mile away from all the crowds and bystanders, Darien stopped and looked deep into her eyes. Then, taking Serena completely and utterly by surprise, he knelt down on one knee and took her hand in his. Then, he proceeded in telling her that he had never been as happy as he was with her, and how much he wanted them to last. After telling her that he loved her and that he wanted her in his life forever, he took out a small black box from his pocket and opened it before her eyes. He then looked up at her and asked her those wonderfully sweet words that would make any girl feel weak to her knees, he asked her to marry him.

Serena gasped as she stared at the man before her, the man that she had quickly fallen in love with. Knowing very well, that all had happened extremely fast, she couldn't help but wonder momentarily what she should say. She couldn't overlook the fact that she had never been as happy, not even when she had been engaged to her ex. She knew that she loved him and that he loved her, but her insecurities of her last wedding day clouded her mind. How could she say yes when she had those insecurities in her?

Serena stood there, not saying a word, but carefully weighing her options. She could say no, and possibly lose the man she loved, or she could take a chance for happiness. If she said yes, all her dreams would come true.

She dreamed about her and Darien in the picturesque view of the perfect life: a white house, white picket fence, kids running around. All this could be hers if only she said yes. And in that moment she realized that regardless of how fast it had happened, she wanted to take a chance with Darien, she wanted him to be the one with which she obtained her dream with. She would finally have all she ever wanted; her dream would be fulfilled.


End file.
